Fate
by briequalsdeath
Summary: Merida did everything she could to not become her mother. However, it seems she never knew how much alike they really were when her own mother, Elinor, was that age. Like mother, like daughter. Going back before Merida's story, how much do we really know about the Queen? After all, even she had reservations about her own marriage. How did she and Fergus even meet? Let's find out.
1. Eli

Before the four clans were united under the ruling family of DunBroch, there was a time when the land was even younger. The green hills rolled over the vast mountains as they had for the centuries before. The wind carried through the valleys as the water, clear and glistening, streamed over and around the many curves of the land. This is where the story begins.

"Rise and shine li'l one, it's mornin'."

Elinor groaned tossing the covers over her head. It was too early for anyone to be up. Yet somehow her mother, the great Queen Ailis, was wide awake and forcing her to do the same. It was annoying to say the least.

Her mother sighed after opening the curtains to let in the sunlight which happened to hit exactly where her face was hidden under the blankets. "Oh mercy, Eli. Get up lass, we have a lot to do today. Remember, you are a princess and a princess-"

"Always rises early," she finished sitting up with a look of boredom and slight frustration. "I know, I know. Is it really that bad to sleep in a wee bit though? It's barely mornin' an' ya already startin' the lesson..."

"It's never too early to start a lesson in bein' a princess m'dear. As Queen an' as your mother, it is my duty to teach you these things so when the time comes-"

"I'll be ready to rule alongside a sturdy king just as you do with a wee one or so of me own. How many times are ya gonna repeat these things to me? They're already drilled into me after all." She moved from the bed to her plain vanity and sat in the wooden chair as she started brushing her long brown hair. Her mother Ailis walked over smiling, taking the brush from her daughter who only pouted more.

"First of all, princesses never pout. Secondly," she began, "you know very well that I never do anything to hurt you now do I? An' before ya answer me with a 'yes' I'm telin' you how wrong of an answer that will always be." She placed the brush down gently and started braiding her hair into two large braids woven with gold string. "I do this so ya don' venture out not knowin' what to do. I love you an' this is the only way I know how to show you that I do, passing on lessons I've learned when I was as wee as you."

Elinor rolled her eyes in the mirror turning to face her. "Mum, I'm not that much of a 'wee one' anymore. I can make my own decisions. What if I don' wanna marry? What if I don' want a family of me own, then what?"

With a very heavy sigh, the queen clasped her hands together with grace and closed her eyes. "Fate is not something we are able to control. If ever given a chance to do so, it will never be in our full power to change it. Fate will always have the upper hand. If we truly believe in our hearts that we can change it, that change will come with a heavy price that we might not want to ever pay. Or even worse, be debted into." She smiled hugging her tightly, "You'll understand when you're older."

When she was older. Like that was going to change anything now. Elinor wrapped her arms around her mother with a silent nod though she didn't want to. Her fate was in her hands. Not her mother's or anyone else. It was hers to change and not change as she chose. What was the point of free will if she couldn't do that much?

They let go and, smiling, her mother left her to get dressed.

The young princess always had a thing for the color green. She adored the different shades and it was a plus since that was the main color of her clan. It was one of the few things that made her proud to be the princess. Her favorite dress was a bight, shimmery emerald green printed with dark olive swirls seeming to resemble vines. The sleeves were up to her wrists but were not as billowy as her mother's. Her sleeves hugged her arms nicely as did the skirt to her figure without clingy to her every movement. It was just perfect.

"Eli!"

She was nearing the throne room doors when the warm male voice hit her ears. She spun to see Fergus beaming one his carefree smiles in her direction. "Oi, what be the hurry lass? Ya speedin' like ya bein' chased by a bear!" he laughed. It was hearty and happy and one of the things she liked about the huggable brute. Not that anyone would know that.

She smiled and curtsied. "Good morning Sir Fergus. I'm a bit late for my lessons. A princess has to be punctual after all." Her smile tugged into a playful smirk, "Ya more than welcome to joinin' me. You'd make a lovely princess."

He laughed again and she laughed along with him. "With all do respect ya majesty I think ya be a better lass fr the job than I."

"Suit yourself then, your loss." She turned and opened the double doors with ease. She had a stride of a queen already. Chin up, shoulders back, hands either folded in front of you or on the arm of the king, and a small smile that gave the feel of both kindness and authority.

"You're late."

She bowed lowly into her curtsy. "Sorry mum, I was distracted in the hall is all."

Ailis raised a delicate light brown brow in a questioning glance but waved it off. "As long as it doesn' happen again tomorrow. Now, startin' where we left off. You enter the room, everyone bows respectfully then straighten with eyes trained on you and you alone. You are about to give a grand speech of welcome and..." she trailed off to see what she would do.

Elinor straightened and floated gracefully to where she was supposed to stand, keeping her body in the same manner as she walked in. With a deep breath she nods to both sides of the room before speaking. "M'lords an' ladies. We are here to celebra-"

"Enunciate Elinor, an' project. The entire room hall is filled an' everyone needs to hear you."

"This is beyond ridiculous sometimes," she muttered adjusting her feet.

"One does not mutter Elinor, especially princesses."

"Yes mother," she said in a clear voice not expecting her to have ears as sharp as a wildcat's. She started over and did what her mother said until the woman was satisfied. Then came the history, politics, arts, and her favorite part.

She nearly skipped to the stables to see her beautiful white and black speckled mare. Elinor had a love for riding out into the open. It was the part of the day she didn't have to be so 'princessy'. She saddled her beloved horse and climbed up with a huge grin. "Alrighty girl, ready?" Her horse neighed gleefully and before she knew, they were off at high speed. The wind felt amazing but not as much as it would if...

Elinor laughed releasing the reigns with one hand to release the intricate braids her mother took no time in making. Each and every strand whipped about her as if they had spent an eternity imprisoned. This was the taste of freedom. This was what sh wanted as her future. This was the path she would create for herself.


	2. The Big News

By the time she came back, the sun was beginning to set along the horizon. She had ridden through the forests and was resting at the edge of a cliff watching the sun go down. Elinor ran her hand through her hair giggling from the plans she was making for the next day. No lessons, no lectures, and no waking early before the crack of dawn. It was just going to be her and nature when she felt like waking up. The young princess stood yawning. Dinner would be ready by the time she made it back home and she was starving.

Elinor made her way through the kitchen grabbing anything and everything within her reach. She was almost as bad as her father except for she never stuffed her face. Even when she did, she did so with grace and finesse just as she was taught to do.

Her father was a great man, kind and brutish all wrapped in mush and muscle. He was hardly home going on adventures everyday. It was a life suitable for where they lived with hunting game and competing in games of strength during celebrations. This was the life she was raised in and wouldn't change it for the world, except the obvious parts. She sat down plate in front of her. Her stomach almost too loud in her ears that she almost didn't hear her name being called.

"Huh? What? Oh! Yes mum, ya say somethin'?"

Ailis sighed, "I said ya don' need all that junk on ya plate. For heaven's sake it looks like ya never were fed in this place!"

Elinor just slouched rolling her eyes. "Mum, I'm starvin'. I've been up practically all day, learning about how to be a proper princess, then I went ridin' for hours! I deserve it!" She poked her lip out, her face made into a pout which earned a look of annoyance.

Ailis said nothing more and read over the papers she had in front of her. That is until her husband, the great King Raghnall, stormed through the doors to the dining hall. On his large shoulders, his mighty sword was swung leisurely as he smiled triumphantly. "Today be the day I come home to my beloved wife an' child! As always, my dearest Queen, you look divine. As for you, li'l one!" He set his sword down and knelt on one knee with open arms, "I've been achin' for a bear hug since I left!"

"Dad! Welcome home!" No time was wasted as she jumped out her seat and into her fathers mighty arms. He laughed lifting her off the ground and spinning her in the air.

Ailis smiled at the sight but made no move to get up as she was still somewhat occupied with her paperwork. "Finally back are ya? No amount of flattery is ever gonna make me forgive you from leavin' the wee lamb an' I alone. It was torture, wasn't it Eli?"

"Aye, it was! We nearly died from boredom not hearin' ya snore or thinkin' up stories of what monster ya had gobbled up! An' the air wasn' smellin' of old bear fur!"

He laughed setting her down, not caring for his weapon anymore. His wife, however, cared very much as she cleared her throat eyeing him and then sword. He sighed picking it off the ground and set it against the table before sitting at the end of the table. She smiled as a thank you and went back to reading over the papers. Elinor was now far too excited to eat anything telling her father everything she had done while he was away. He smiled and listened until one of the maids came in with three letters. Raghnall noticed this and rose a brow at Ailis.

"What ya been up to while I was away dear? Ya haven' been foolin' have ye?"

She let out a very 'unladylike' snort shaking her head. "Ye would've been home sooner if I had my great King, now wouldn' you? So these aren't for me but for Eli."

"What I do now...?" she asked shrinking into her chair almost expecting to be dragged out by her ear again. The last time there were letters and such regarding the young princess was the time where she had ridden through the games on her beloved horse and wrecked nearly every stall. It wasn't completely her fault but she did have a great hand in it. If only she had siblings then at least she wouldn't be punished all the time.

"Raghnall, didn' you explain things to her before ye left?"

"W-Well I umm...I tried but ye know...things happened..." he stammered scratching the back of his head seeing no way out of this one.

"Oh for the-! These are acceptance letters from the other kingdoms in our land, Elinor. Ya father an' I made an agreement that he would explain to you that you are of age to get married an' become a queen."

Elinor's eyes went wide, "Marriage?! Are you both mad or somethin'?! I can't get married now! I have too much to do an' I'm not 'bout to waste me life sittin' next t'some ogre while people bow! I won' do it!"

Ailis stood slamming her palms on the table. "Elinor enough! It's only marriage, not the end of the world! Everything you've been taught was for this m'dear lass. You are a princess, not a roughian! This is your destiny Elinor, your fate."

"Lass, ye mom's right. It's not like we're throwin' out to the firs' one to ask ye hand. They'll be competin' for it! At las' ye get to choose aye?"

"I don't want to choose! I don't want any of it! Any! I'm not goin' through with it! You cannot make me!" she snapped, storming out the dining hall, through the narrow halls and up the steps to her room. Elinor slammed the door with a loud groan of anger and frustration. After a few minutes there was a knock at her door. She muttered a 'come in' as she continued on her needlework that she had started awhile ago.

"Ye be mutterin' lass..." her father said with a slightly amused tone.

Elinor glanced up, "I don' mutter. It's not something a princess does..."

He sighed pulling up a cheer to sit next to her. "Aye, ye do mutter Eli. So does ye mum when she's upset. You're more alike than you think." He smiled clasping his hands together, leaning forward and hunched over.

"I don' wanna choose someone based on how big an' strong he is father. I don'. I do have my freedom too! I have to give up everything for someone I don' even know! Why?"

" 'Cause ya be a princess. I know it may not sound fair but it's our law an' tradition! One day you'll have a wee one or two of ya own an' tell 'em the same thing."

She scoffed at the very mention of having children. She was not about to give up her life just to be put in a mold forever. She wanted to be free to do things her way, even if it was just for a bit longer than they had planned. The kings of old should not be able to have this much power over her even after being dead for a century or two. None of it sounded fair to her. She sighed flopping face down on her bed mumbling incoherently into the sheets. Her father scooted closer, cupping his ear to hear her better.

"Can't hear ye lassie.."

She turned her head just enough so she could be heard clearer, "I said I don' wanna do it an' that's that!" She turned her face back into the blankets with a huff and stayed like that. He sighed, finally standing up and headed towards the door. He opened it and turned to her shaking his head. Hopefully he would have a better chance with his wife than he did with his daughter.


End file.
